


圣诞雪

by GeiTang



Category: RPS
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	圣诞雪

Sebastian发誓自己是真的很想亲自完成圣诞大餐，可是煎糊了的牛排看着真的很倒胃口，当然也不能吃，也许定外卖才是合适的选择，而他需要打扫一团糟的厨房。

Chris还在睡觉，他很累，新戏刚刚杀青，他们已经很久没有见面了，昨天晚上Chris突然出现在他的家门口，里三层外三层的裹的很严实，但是手还是冷的发抖，迷迷糊糊的把他压到床上，说了句“平安夜快乐”就睡过去了。

现在想想都觉得哭笑不得，Chris把胡子剃了就像小孩子一样，不管是脸还是性格。Sebastian坐在床边看着爱人的睡颜，看多少次他都想感叹一句，Chris真好看啊。

Sebastian伸出手，在他的睫毛下面拨弄了两下，又长又卷的看起来很可爱。

顿时，睡着的人蹙起眉毛，腮帮子微微鼓起，很有点气的感觉，看来在梦里也能感觉到被欺负了，Chris咕哝了一句：“Sebby，别闹……” 

Sebastian眨巴眨巴眼，这人明明还睡的很熟，偏偏潜意识里说出了这句话，忽然就笑了，扶着他的肩膀给他灌了点水，轻手轻脚的关上了门。

外面开始下雪了，不小，Sebastian站在落地窗前可以看到很漂亮的雪景，等一下圣诞树就放这里好了，Sebastian开始给圣诞树挂装饰，礼物和彩灯，去年圣诞节他们没有在一起过，Chris在电话那边说着肉麻的情话，彩灯缠住了路过的道格，Sebastian在沙发上笑成一团，想象着男人夹着电话舍不得挂又手忙脚乱的样子。

本来以为今年也一样，他们都很忙，拍戏走红毯宣传期一样也没落下。

肩膀突然一沉，温热的气息让Sebastian唇角上翘，腰也被紧紧搂住，Chris的声音带着刚睡醒的嘶哑声音叫着他的名字，明明是在撒娇却又性感极了。

“睡醒了吗？”

“没有……”又是一阵不满的哼哼。

Sebastian恶趣味的给Chris和道格带上了一样的圣诞帽，焦糖色的一团缩在地板上把头偏向了另一边，高冷的不搭理这两个幼稚鬼。Sebastian撇撇嘴，一屁股坐在了沙发上，手拨弄着圣诞帽上的白绒球。

“等我们的三明治吧圣诞男孩。”

“你是说我们圣诞节吃三明治吗？”

“你是指望我能给你做大餐吗？”

Sebastian想到那块黑糊糊的牛排，一阵心虚，任由Chris在他颈边不满的啃咬，微微刺痛的感觉却让他感到皮肤的颤栗。

“我要加餐，Sebby，你不能拒绝。”

“明明累的刚刚才起床……”Sebastian任他抓住双手，感受着戳着自己大腿外侧的硬物，失笑看着欲求不满的Chris。

“你怕我，不行？”Chris盯着Sebastian，隐约发红的眼中透着一丝怒气。不会是，真生气了吧。

“你明明知道我不是这个意思，我……”唉，怎么都解释不清楚了，Chris拉着爱人的手高高举过头顶，暧昧的凑到他耳边，“试试吧Sebby，我到底行不行？” 

“我……啊！”Sebastian身体被压倒在沙发上，男人的身体随即伏在了他的身上，这个时候太适合接吻了，可是Chris整个人都压在他身让他透不过气，Sebastian偏头避开他的唇，皱着眉头推了推他的胸口。

“怎么了Chris？撑起来一点。”

Chris尴尬的把脸藏在Sebastian的颈间，一动不动的压着他，Sebastian忍着笑把他扶起来，看着他阴云密布的脸终于忍不住笑的眼泪都快流出来了，Chris威胁地捏了一把他的腰。

“嗯，不笑了。”Sebastian一脸正经的开始给Chris的手臂按摩，Chris疼的呲牙咧嘴也躲不开，“说吧，是受伤了吗？”

“就是拉伤。”他现在倒是没什么心情聊这个破坏气氛的事，他只想吻Sebastian，事实上他也这样做了，一下又一下。

“还疼吧。”Sebastian抵着Chris的额头，回吻在撅起的唇上，“好了好了……”

Chris倒是乖乖的看着Sebastian解开他的衣服，窗外的雪很大，一定很冷，但是身上的人又那么烫，那张唇贴在赤裸胸膛上给他留下烙印。

裤子脱下以后，高昂的巨头摇晃着出现在眼前，虽然之前曾经看过无数次，但是今天它被释放出来，还是让Sebastian小小的惊讶了一下。

“不知道怎么办了吗？”  

“哪有？”这个时候怎么可能丢人呢？Sebastian轻轻跨坐在Chris的小腹下面，双手捧着他的脸，吻了上去，因为拍戏而剃掉胡子的下巴现在有了短短的胡茬，碰上去有些扎人，丰润的唇却依旧柔软，双唇抵着他的嘴唇，辗转吻吮，牙齿坏心的在他下唇轻咬，惹得他哼了一声，微凉的指尖拂过齿印。

“想我了吗？”  

“想了。”压抑的声音，“每天晚上都很想。”

“就晚上？”Chris能感觉到Sebastian吸住了他的喉结，那柔软的触感应该由他的舌头享用。

Chris没有没有回答他，享受着爱人的亲吻，手抓住柔软的臀肉夹住挺立的阴茎摩擦，很快穴口的肠液就淋湿的柱身，耻毛上亮晶晶的都是液体，Sebastian开始随着他的动作呻吟。

“停下……说好……嗯，我来的……”一句话被揉的支离破碎，但是Chris也很配合的放开手，也许偶尔拉伤也不是坏事。

Sebastian将那粗大的阴茎抵在已经湿漉不堪的穴口，一只手扶着高高昂起的柱身，一只手无力的扶着Chris的肩膀，两人甚至可以听到对方心跳的声音，眼睛紧紧闭住，放任臀部缓缓的向下动，前端开始推挤入口。 

“要不要我帮你？”Chris握住了涨红的阴茎，按住了不时涂出白浊的铃口。 

“不，不用，啊！”手指用力一按，原本就脱力的身体一阵酥麻，双脚失力向两侧滑去，没有了支撑，整个人狠狠的向下坐去。 

撕裂与满足两种矛盾而强烈的感觉让Sebastian仰头尖叫出声，全身不住的颤抖着，瞬间被填满的快乐逼出了生理眼泪。

“还可以自己动吗？Sebby？”Chris的另一只手解救了他紧咬的下唇。

“我……可以。”

即使很想被Chris好好照顾，但是还是嘴硬的说出了这句话，Sebastian随即按住他的肩膀，将酥麻无力的双腿缓缓的收到他的腿两侧，牵扯得下身被填满的甬道紧紧收缩，他“嘶”的一声再次发出了颤抖的声音。 

“唔……做的很好……”Chris将手指伸进那微张的嘴里，两指划过口腔中的软肉，舌头被压住，Sebastian只能靠吮吸手指让津液不流出，但是没有意义，Chris的手指搅动出的津液越来越多，控制不住的从嘴角溢出滴落在他的腹肌上。

Sebastian的手留在Chris的胸口，随着心脏的跳动开始抬高连接的下体，阴茎的抽离带出肠道里的软肉，一切都由自己掌控的感觉并没有想象的那么好，他有点无错，后穴紧紧的含着巨物却不知道下一步该有什么动作，带着雾气的眼睛不敢看Chris，却希望他能做点什么。

“动一动Chris……”声音很小，他还是妥协了。

Chris安慰的吻了吻他的嘴角，尽管Sebastian在日常生活中表现的更像照顾人的那个，但是在这方面他永远像个青涩的初学者。

“好了好了……”

Chris学着他的口吻将人扶起来，手轻轻扶着他的腰，那里一点赘肉都没有，指尖划过背脊，他感觉的到本就紧致的后穴又绞紧了几分，Chris捏着Sebastian酸痛的腰，开始缓慢的挺动胯部，把被抽出的阴茎推了回去。

Sebastian快慰的把头高高的扬起，粉嫩的舌尖反复舔着自己的嘴唇，把发痒的胸口凑到Chris嘴边，他需要安慰，而Chris直接咬住了发硬的乳头轻拉，一边挺动将粗硬的阴茎深深插入湿漉漉的肉穴，顶端不停研磨着敏感至极的前列腺，如果不是Chris扶着他的腰，他应该早就撑不住了。

“慢一点，Chris……别那么深……”

Chris捏着他腰的手越来越紧，喘息声也越来越重，Sebastian的内里喷射出大量的肠液，浑身不住的痉挛起来，他绷直了身体，捧起Chris脸几近疯狂的接吻。

“别……啊……” 

Chris竟然顺势翻身将他推到，将已经无力的双腿高高的推到了头顶两侧，还在高昂的粗大阴茎噗哧一下插入了还在吐着液体的下体。他不顾小穴口还在高潮中要命的收缩以及内里不断喷射着淫靡的液体，插入体内以后就开始大力的律动，将Sebastian已经高潮到无法叫喊的身体送入更快慰的境地。

“混……蛋！你的，啊，手臂根本没有事……”

Chris感觉到身下的人愤怒的小拳头打在了自己背上，看看，自己动一次就委屈的不行，Chris真想把这样的Sebastian融进自己身体里带到任何地方去，他没有停止动作，越来越重的抽插让Sebastian不停的流眼泪，可能是疼痛可能是快乐，他在这样的情况下高潮了好几次才眼前发黑的睡过去。

Chris把Sebastian早已麻木的腿放下来，拔出疲软的性器，乖乖的在睡着的人唇边舔舐，颇有几分讨好的意思。

“圣诞快乐，宝贝。”

“讨厌，Chris……”

大男孩哼哼唧唧的把爱人抱紧，吻在他的鼻尖。

“真的讨厌我？”

“讨厌……你的，圣诞礼物……”

 

外卖员愣愣的把三明治和披萨交给面前满脸笑容的男人手上，听着他说辛苦了和圣诞快乐，嘴里哼着不知名的小曲关上门的。

真的有圣诞节只能吃快餐还这么高兴的人吗？


End file.
